LUMIN DAY
by XiuMochiTa
Summary: YAOI ONE SHOOT - K XiuMin - Luhan / XiuHan - LuMin Fanfic Epek Galau


_**Ini Fanfic yang terlahir dari kegalauan seorang XiuMochiTa.**_

_**Capcus aja lah, selamat membaca!**_

_._

.

.

_._

.

.**  
**

_**22 Juni 2018, Seoul Korea Selatan.**_

_**08.00 malam KST**_

Sesak, ramai dan berisik. Itu yang terjadi saat ini di Incheon Internaitonal Airport Korea. Tak pernah dan tak ada yang berubah, setiap pria ini akan berangkat ke suatu tempat pasti Bandar Udara manapun yang dia gunakan akan penuh sesak oleh fansnya. Aneh, dari mana semua fansnya tahu kalau dia hendak pergi ke suatu tempat padahal mati-matian dia merahasiakan keberangkatannya itu.

Pun dengan wajah dan postur tubuhnya, tak ada yang berubah sedikitpun. Tubuhnya masih pendek untuk ukuran pria di negaranya, wajahnya masih terlihat layaknya bocah Taman kanak-kanak. Banyak yang menduga dia adalah jelmaan seorang Vampir. Tentu saja karena wajahnya yang tak berubah sedikitpun. Bahkan tak ada sebuah kerutan yang ingin menghinggapi kulit wajahnya padahal tiga bulan yang lalu usianya genap 30 tahun. Tapi kembali lagi, itu sungguh tidak mungkin. Mana ada Vampir di dunia ini.

"Xiumin!"

"Minseok Oppa, tolong lihat pada kami!"

_**J-pret!**_

Ya, pria yang sedang kubicarakan adalah Minseok, atau lebih dikenal dengan panggilan Xiumin karena nama itu yang telah melambungkan namanya beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Minseok, pria itu menoleh pada fans yang meneriaki namanya lalu sedikit menyunggingkan senyumannya walau matanya tertutup dengan kacamata hitam kesayangannya.

"Oppa, sekali lagi kumohon!" Teriak seorang fotografer dari fansitenya. Dan dengan tak bosannya dia tersenyum sebelum akhirnya memasuki ruang tunggu keberangkatannya dan melambaikan tangan mungilnya.

Minseok pun duduk bersandar di bangku sambil menunggu keberangkatannya diumumkan, sedangkan manajernya sedang pergi membelikan Coffee untuk Minseok. Untuk yang ini, dia juga tak pernah ingin mengubah minuman kesukaannya. Karena selain itu adalah minuman kesukaannya, Coffee juga adalah kenangannya.

Sementara di luar Bandara, fansite dari Minseok belum beranjak untuk meninggalkan tempat itu walau mereka sudah tak bisa kembali memotret Minseok. Mereka tengah sibuk untuk membagikan hasil jepretan mereka pada Fans Minseok di luar sana yang tentu saja ingin tahu kegiatan Minseok hari itu.

_**Snowcat Twitter Update :**_

_180622 #Minseok #Xiumin ICN Int Air Going To Beijing. #ADC2018_

_Oppa, Why are U so Cute? Saranghae!_

_**Blackrouge Twitter Update :**_

_180622 #Minseok #Xiumin ICN – Beijing #ADC2018_

_Lihatlah jelmaan Vampir kita yang begitu tampan._

_Mumumu! Saranghae Minseok aah!_

Seketika kabar keberangkatan mendadak Minseok ke Beijing tersebar dan menjadi pembicaraan nomor satu di semua media Korea termasuk Twitter dan Facebook. Semua karena kegiatan yang akan dilakukannya di Beijing sana. Yaitu melakukan kegiatan amal bersama beberapa artist lain yang sudah lebih dulu berangkat ke Beijing.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hyung!" Keluh Minseok pada manajer Go yang menyertainya dan duduk tepat disampingnya.

"Wae?" Pria bertubuh tinggi tegap itu menanggapi desahan kecil artis kesayangannya itu. Terkadang Minseok sedikit iri dengan manajernya itu, kenapa manajernya tampan dan tinggi.

"Kenapa bisa bocor? Padahal kita sudah pergi diam-diam." Keluh Minseok yang kini tengah menunggu pesawat lepas landas.

"Kupikir sasaengmu yang membocorkan. Dan sayangnya semua fansmu bergerak dengan cepat mengalahkan kereta bawah tanah di Korea."

"'Tapi kenapa kepergianku kali ini heboh sekali? Aku kan sudah sering pergi ke Beijing sebelumnya." Tanya Minseok lalu merogoh ponselnya.

"Hya! Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Pekik Manajer Go pada Minseok yang hendak membuka kunci layar ponselnya.

"Tentu saja mencari tahu." Jawab Minseok dangan wajahnya yang kelewat polos. Sebentar lagi pesawatnya akan berangkat, apa kau lupa kalau kita tidak boleh menyalakan ponsel ketika di dalam pesawat. Kening Minseok mengkerut mengingat itu lalu mengurungkan niatnya dan kembali meletakkan ponselnya dan berniat untuk mencari tahu setelah sampai di Beijing nanti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**03.00 pagi di sebuah hotel di Beijing.**_

Wajah Minseok memerah, dia ingin sekali marah sekarang setelah beberapa jam yang lalu mengetahui mengapa keberangkatannya ke Beijing menjadi pembicaraan yang menghebohkan.

Di kamar hotel yang dia tinggali dia berkacak pinggang menatap tajam sang manajer yang berpura-pura tak bersalah.

"Jelaskan padaku, sekarang!" Minseok tak biasa marah pada Manajer Go mengenai jadwalnya tapi kali ini berbeda, rasanya dia ingin kembali ke Airport dan pulang lagi ke Korea.

"Sudah kuduga akan seperti ini, pantas saja direktur memintaku untuk merahasiakannya. Ini bukan salahku, kalau kau mau marah, marahlah pada Direktur Kang yang menyetujui semuanya." Cicit manajer Go karena lumayan takut melihat Minseok yang marah walaupun terselip rasa ingin tertawa karena walaupun Minseok sedang marah, wajahnya terlihat sungguh menggemaskan.

"Bagaimana bisa kalian melakukan ini padaku? Kenapa kalian tidak memberitahuku kalau dia juga akan datang?" Minseok kini mengusap kasar wajahnya yang lelah.

"Dia kan temanmu, kenapa kau harus marah?" Lagi, manajer Go mencoba membela diri.

"Yak! hyung tahu kalau aku sudah 5 tahun tak bertemu dengannya." Minseok seperti ingin menangis.

"Ayolah Minseok, kita tak bisa membatalkan semuanya. Direktur sudah menjanjikan dirimu untuk menggantikan Seojin ke acara besok. Masa kau mau membatalkan semuanya hanya karena Luhan juga ada disana?"

'_Shit, kenapa kau menyebut namanya?'_ Rutuk Minseok dalam hatinya.

"Dan kau harus ingat kalau kau juga sudah bersedia untuk menggantikan Seojin di acara amal ini. Lagipula dulu kau dan dia sudah pernah melakukannya, kan?"

'_Ini berbeda bodoh!'_ Lagi Minseok merutuki pria dihadapannya.

"Aku tahu, tapi—Argh kenapa—Aish! Kenapa harus Lu—lu—Luhan." Lirih Minseok

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kau tidur, acara konferensi pers akan digelar jam 2 siang nanti." Manajer Go pun membaringkan dirinya di ranjang yang lain tak peduli dengan Minseok yang merasa begitu frustasi karena akan kembali bertemu dengan Luhan setelah 5 tahun berlalu, orang yang dulu pernah ada dan masih ada di dalam hatinya bahkan hingga saat dan detik ini juga.

Minseok memutar kepalanya melihat manajer Go yang sudah terlelap. _'Kau gila, bagaimana bisa aku tidur disaat seperti ini.'_ Decak Minseok dalam hati. _'Apa kau pikir semudah itu?'_

Minseok kemudian berbaring dan menatap langit-langit kamar hotelnya. Dia ingat, dulu, ketika masih bersama grupnya, tentu saja Luhan masih bersama dia dan yang lain, mereka pasti akan menginap di hotel ini jika EXO-M memiliki jadwal tampil di Beijing. _'Luhan, sudah 5 tahun aku tidak bertemu dengannya dan sekarang Direktur membuat aku dan dia bertemu dengan cara seperti ini. Maksudku tanpa aku ketahui sebelumnya. Itu akan terasa canggung. Seharusnya Direktur tahu itu.'_ Minseok melirik manajer Go yang sudah terlelap dalam dunia mimpinya.

_'Luhan, apa dia juga tahu kalau aku akan menggantikan salahsatu relawan di acara ini?'_ Minseok, pria mungil itu kemudian terlelap karena terlalu lelah memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi beberapa jam yang akan datang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**23 Juni 2018, Jam 02.00 Siang Waktu Beijing.**_

Minseok berjalan dengan gugup. Konferensi pers sedang di gelar. Dengan langkah gemetar kaki Minseok terus menyusuri lorong ballroom hotel yang akan dijadikan tempat konferensi pers untuk acara amal yang ia ikuti.

Samar-samar dia mendengar suara MC yang sedang mewawancarai bintang lapangan yang akan melawan tim Jisung dan kawan-kawan. Samar-samar juga ia mendengar suara itu, suara yang sangat ia rindukan.

Luhan! Benar, itu suara Luhan yang tengah di wawancarai dan Minseok semakin gugup, tangannya berkeringat dingin.

'_Tuhan, kumohon bantu aku.' _Lirihnya. Kemudian MC pun memanggil Jisung dan kawan-kawan, Jisung pun masuk ke area konferensi pers diikuti yang lain termasuk Minseok.

Minseok, dia berjalan dengan tenang seolah tak terjadi apapun dengan hatinya saat ini. Entah hanya perasaanya atau bukan, sekilas dia melihat Luhan tengah memperhatikannya dari tempatnya duduk saat ini bersama timnya.

Minseok merasakan dadanya begitu sesak, tak ada cadangan oksigen padahal dia sangat membutuhkannya saat ini. Bagaimana dia tidak butuh oksigen jika sejak dia memasuki ruangan itu Luhan terus menatapnya. _'God! Apa yang dia lakukan?'_ Bisik Minseok. _'Apa dia sudah gila?! Berhentilah menatapku seperti itu, kau—kau membuatku—. '_

'_Kim Min Seok, kau tidak berubah sedikitpun.' _Luhan bergumam dengan mata terus menatap Minseok diseberang sana yang sedang mengangguk-angguk dan tersenyum.

30 menit berlalu, sudah banyak pertanyaan yang dilontarkan pers pada kedua pihak yang bersangkutan yaitu pihak Park Jisung dan Pihak Tim Beijing.

"Jadi, apa masih ada yang ingin bertanya?" MC berseru pada pers sebelum acara ditutup karena setelah ini akan segera digelar latihan bersama sebelum akhirnya pertandingan amal antara Tim Park Jisung dan Tim Beijing digelar pukul 03.00 sore nanti.

"Tidak ada lagi yang ingin bertanya?" Ulang MC.

"Baiklah kalau—"

"Tunggu!" Seorang wartawan dari salasatu media Asing mengangkat tangannya cukup tinggi.

"Oh, silahkan!" Kata sang MC pada wanita berkacamata tersebut.

"Ni Hao, my name is Quilla From Indonesia Media Pos."

"Ni Hao Quilla!" Sapa sang MC.

"Xiumin! Akhm, maaf, maksudku Kim Minseok sshi!" Minseok tersenyum pada si wartawan. "Ini adalah keduakalinya Asian Dream Cup digelar di China juga keduakalinya anda berpartisipasi dalam acara amal yang diselenggarakan oleh Tuan Park. Saya dengar bukan anda yang seharusnya mengikuti acara amal ini?"

Minseok menerima mike dari sang MC kemudian mulai angkat bicara. "Akhm, seharusnya Seojin Hyung yang mengikuti acara amal ini, tapi karena terjadi sesuatu padanya, Direktur memintaku untuk menggantikannya di acara ini." Minseok tersenyum.

Quilla mengangguk menanggapi setiap jawaban yang dilontarkan Minseok. "Luhan! Apa anda tahu kalau Minseok juga akan mengikuti acara amal ini?"

"Tentu saja tidak." Jawab Luhan.

"Lalu bagaimana perasaan anda berdua bisa kembali bertemu setelah sekitar 5 tahun tidak bertemu." Suasana tiba-tiba menjadi hening karena semua orang ingin tahu jawaban keduanya. Jujur saja, hanya gadis ini yang berani menanyakan hal yang sangat sensitif itu.

"Jika anda tidak mau menjawabnya aku akan menggantinya dengan pertanyaan lain." Quilla mencoba menengahi kecanggungan di ruangan itu.

"Rasanya—" ucapan Minseok menggantung membuat semua yang ada disana menahan nafas menunggu jawaban dari Minseok termasuk Luhan yang kini tengah menatap Minseok dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. Mata yang dipenuhi rasa rindu yang begitu dalam.

"Rasanya sungguh menyenangkan bisa kembali bertemu dengan teman lama." Minseok tersenyum kemudian melirik Luhan di seberang sana. Mata keduanya bertemu. Jujur saja, ada rasa bahagia yang sangat besar di hati Luhan saat mendengar jawaban dari Minseok.

"Waahhh!" Quilla tersenyum bahagia mendengar jawaban Minseok.

"Jadi bagaimana kalau kita—" sang MC berusaha memotong Quilla yang kembali ingin bertanya. "Tunggu, bolehkah satu pertanyaan lagi?" Tanya Quilla, dengan berat hati MC mengangguk dan mempersilahkan.

"Luhan!" Luhan tersenyum. "Ya, Nona!" Jawabnya.

"Saya perhatikan, sejak tadi anda selalu tersenyum dan menatap ke arah kanan. Bolehkan kami tahu apa yang sedang anda perhatikan?" Suasana kembali hening. Quilla hampir saja diseret security karena selalu menanyakan hal yang sensitif pada Minseok dan Luhan.

"Aku tersenyum karena bahagia bisa melihat kembali teman yang sangat aku rindukan." Jawab Luhan dengan lantang.

'_Bagiku kau bukan hanya teman Kim Minseok, kau adalah seseorang yang sangat spesial di hatiku.'_ Batin Luhan.

"Jadi anda sangat merindukannya?" Tanya Quilla, Luhan mengangguk. "Lalu kenapa anda berdua tidak berdiri dan saling berpelukan untuk melepas rindu? Ayolah, bukankah kalian ini berteman?" Suasana benar-benar hening, bahkan suara goresan pena pun akan terdengar dengan jelas di ruangan itu.

"Itu—" Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal karena gugup. Tanpa disadari Minseok berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan keluar barisan tempat duduk. Semua tatapan tertuju pada Minseok.

Manik Luhan membola tak menyangka kalau Minseok akan menghampirinya.

"Luhan Anyeong!" Minseok mengangkat tangannya di udara Luhan tersenyum lalu ikut berdiri, beberapa saat mereka saling menatap. Rasanya Minseok ingin menangis bisa berdiri sedekat ini dengan Luhan, mencium bau tubuh yang masih sama seperti 5 tahun yang lalu.

"Anyeong Bao—maksudku Minseok!" keduanya kemudian berpelukan membuat ruangan konferensi pers riuh dengan suara tepuk tangan dan blitz kamera yang mengabadikan moment tersebut.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu!" Bisik Luhan.

"Aku juga!" Balas Minseok kemudian melepas pelukan tersebut karena mereka berpelukan di depan umum, padahal Luhan ataupun Minseok tak ingin sedikitpun melepaskan pelukan mereka walau hanya sedetik. Luhan sangat merindukan Baozi nya dan Minseok sangat merindukan Rusa Protektivenya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**23 Juni 2013 - 23 Juni 2018**_

_**Di tanggal yang sama keduanya di persatukan dalam acara yang sama bernama 'Asian Dream Cup'. Semoga semua ini tidak hanya terjadi di fanfic yang saya buat. Saya yakin suatu saat nanti mereka berdua bisa bertemu lagi seperti Yifan dan Luhan.**_

_**Udahan ya segitu aja, aku moodnya cuman sampe segitu. Hufth, ini semua epek galau karena kemaren KrisHan ketemu dan bisa nyanyi bareng.**_

_**mengenai 143, aku belum bisa post sekarang lanjutannya karena belom selesai, maklum moodnya timbul tenggelam terus jadi ngetiknya nyicil kayak nyicil hutang. :-D**_

_**Dan hanya sekedar mengingatkan kalau 23 Juni adalah XiuHan Day atau Lumin Day.**_


End file.
